Singing in the Shower
by Ballistics Gel
Summary: Chloe has had a huge crush on Beca for a while. Deciding that she finally wants to act, Chloe decides to visit Beca in the shower stall again.


**Pitch Perfect-Singing in the shower**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Rating**: PG

**Descriptio**n: Chloe has had a huge crush on Beca for a while. Deciding that she finally wants to act, Chloe decides to visit Beca in the shower stall again.

* * *

Beca was so cute about how embarrassed she got about her body. Chloe couldn't help but giggle at the memory of the younger girl. Chloe was comfortable with her body and didn't mind showing it off. The DJ on the other hand seemed very insecure. The redhead knew she would have to fix that if she wanted Beca to be comfortable with their sexier routines. No wonder the brunette wanted to be a DJ, it didn't require her to be in the spot light.

Smiling Chloe approached Aubrey with her plan. "Hello Chloe, how's your voice feeling?"

Aubrey was working on a routine at her desk with her back turned to Chloe. It wasn't unusual for Chloe to come in and chat with Aubrey in her dorm room. Chloe lived off campus in her own apartment. It was her parents' way of making up for never having time for their daughter. Right now, they were off in South America helping poor orphaned children. Chloe still hung close to the hope that one day they'd want to spend time with her, but they were always off helping the less fortunate.

"Oh its fine. So...how do you think the Bellas are doing?"

"They need to work harder on getting prepared for regionals. I think I am going to up the practice schedule."

"How do you think Beca is doing? I think she shows real promise for the future of the group."

"I think she is too rogue to ever be good for this group. She'll throw us all off with her 'new' ideas. We need to stick with what we know."

"So...you don't like her?"

" Choe, honey, what is this really about? Is this about that silly crush you have on her?"

"You knew?"

"Of course I know. Fat Amy tends to mention you a lot as being our lesbian in the group because of the way you constantly ogle Beca. Not to mention the way you fall over yourself to agree with her."

"I do not! She just has good ideas, that's all Aubrey"

"Sure it is, now I assume you are going to do something about her." Aubrey moves to sit on the bed next to Chloe, taking her hand in support.

"I think I am going to do what I did when I convinced her to come and try out for the Bellas."

"You mean take a shower with her?" Aubrey asks raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly. Chloe had met the blonde singing in the shower as well. It had been slightly awkward when freshman Aubrey blew the rape whistle on her, but after the initial awkwardness they had become lifelong friends. Aubrey knew her friend was bi-sexual and was perfectly fine with that. In fact, Aubrey often acts as the big brother protector to Chloe with her dates. As much as she dislikes Beca in the group, she knows Chloe and the younger girl would really hit it off.

"Well, I know what time and when she goes and showers...I mean I am not a stalker or anything. I am just normally texting her before she says she has to go and shower. I thought maybe I would go down there too after she texts me that she is going to shower." Normally, Chloe didn't shower at the campus unless she was having sexy times with another student. She was in there often enough that Beca wouldn't think it was too weird to have her there.

"And then what? You don't even know if she is into the fairer sex, Chloe. You can't just walk into her shower."

"Why not? I did last time. This time I just tell her I won't leave until she kisses me."

"Chloe that...that I don't know. It's you so it might work. But please try not to get hurt. She may freak out like I did when you walked in on me."

"Mmmmm...I wonder if she will be playing with herself like you were." Chloe's eyes glowed with mischief behind them.

"Oh shut up," said a thoroughly embarrassed Aubrey.

* * *

...later

_"This was never the way I planned__  
__Not my intention__  
__I got so brave, drink in hand__  
__Lost my discretion__  
__It's not what, I'm used to__  
__Just wanna try you on__  
__I'm curious for you__  
__Caught my attention_  
_  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it..."_

Beca's voice rang off the tiled walls. Chloe smiled to herself listening to the intoxicating voice that has had her mesmerized for the last two months. Taking a deep breath she takes off her robe and hangs it in an adjacent stale to Beca's before turning on the water. She decides to have a little fun with Beca before she moves into her plan.

Jumping into the song, Chloe joins Beca in the second chorus.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
__The taste of her cherry chap stick__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it__  
__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it..."__  
_  
"Chloe," Beca squeaked, "is that you?"

Taking her opportunity, Chloe moved over to her singing mate's stall.

"Chloe this is my stall! Get out!" Beca still hadn't got over her shyness about being naked around the older girl.

"Oh Beca, it's just us. No need to be embarrassed. I need to be able to see you if we are going to harmonize on the song."

"Ummm...no that's ok. You can go back to your own stall," whined Beca who was trying to melt into the shower stall wall at this point. Her blush covered both her chest and face. It was absolutely adorable.

"Oh Beca, stop being such a prude," with that, Chloe reaches for the shower nob and turns back on the hot spray of water. "Stop covering yourself. It's not like I'm going to jump your bones...well unless you want me to of course."

Chloe winked at the embarrassed girl causing her to blush harder. She still refused to uncover herself. Though, Beca's eyes didn't mind roaming Chloe's body. She was very interested in the older girl's perky breasts and rock hard nipples, which seemed to be enjoying the attention they were receiving from the brunette's eyes. Almost as if they strained harder as if they were beckoning Beca to put her head under the hot spray and take the hard pebble in her mouth.

"I liked that song you were singing, Beca."

"Yeah?" Beca asked letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she unglued her eyes from her friend's breast. All straight girls ogle each other's breasts, right? This is what Beca decided to tell herself for the time being.

"Yeah, it's one of those pop songs that I can relate to. You know, do you relate to it Beca?"

"Uhhh..." Busted! "Ummm...yah you know I don't think people really listen to songs that don't have meaning to them, yah know?"

"Hmmmm...I think I get what you're saying." Chloe closes her eyes and starts to message her breasts under the spray of the water. "Does that mean you have kissed a girl?"

"Uhhh...well you know college, it's normal, right?"

Chloe opened her eyes. That is not an answer she had been expecting. Beca had kissed someone in college? That didn't sound right. It didn't sound like her Beca. Feeling jealousy start to well within her the older girl fought hard not to let it consume her. She had a plan to carry out even if some slut put their lips on Beca's first. "Anyone I know?"

Beca turned away from her at this point refusing to look at her. Not paying any attention to washing herself, Chloe reached over touching Beca's arm before running her fingers up the girls arm until she could bring her arm around the shorter girl's neck. Pulling Beca into a wet hug from behind, she whispered in her ear, "Beca, just tell me. I won't laugh at you. I have had my fair share of lady kisses."

Beca pulled away from Chloe allowing her to face the older girl. "Oh that's good for you...I mean if you're into that. It was Cynthia Rose after the pool mashup. We started talking and one thing led to another. She just kissed me, you know how it is."

Chloe pulled away looking rather hurt. "Oh...so you and her, huh? You two make a cute couple, Beca."

This time it is Beca who reaches for Chloe. Both now under the now cold spray of the shower, "You have it wrong, Chloe. I am not into her like that. It was just one of those moments. She had a fight with her girlfriend and was looking for comfort."

"Oh...Oh! But you were singing about how much you liked the kiss." Chloe looked so adorable confused by this point. Beca just wanted to laugh at the absurdity and cuteness of the moment.

"Yeah, because it turns out I don't mind kissing girls. It doesn't have anything to do with Cynthia Rose, though..."

Without giving Beca time to further explain herself, Chloe claimed her lips in a bruising kiss. It was rough at first when she claimed her lips but as Beca kissed back, the kiss started to turn soft as their lips moved slowly against one another drawing their naked bodies closer. Feeling Chloe nipples brush hers, Beca leapt back with a jolt.

"Whoa there champ, I think we should continue this somewhere that involves having more clothes on."

Giggling Chloe touched the tip of Beca's nose saying, "Silly, Beca. If you feel like continuing this. I am in the next stall over." With that, she walks out shaking her ass tantalizingly to remind Beca what she is missing out on.


End file.
